Different kind of surfaces can be processed by sanding and polishing. Sanding and polishing may provide better surface quality, smoothness, appearance and gloss. The surface material may comprise metal, mineral, plastics, or alike, and the surface may comprise lacquer, paint, or other coating. After sanding phase, the surface may still have sanding stripes. Polishing is done to finalize the surface. Polishing may aid in removing sanding stripes, coating failures, wear traces, oxidation or alike irregularities.
Sheep wool is a commonly used material in polishing pads. In general natural fibres of sheep wool provide good polishing effect. However, there are many different kinds and quality of sheep wool depending for example on living environment of the sheep, like climate and geographical location. Further there are variations among different breeds and among a single sheep skin rug. When and how the sheep skin rug has been cut before the skin is treated has also effect on end product quality.